


Take Campbell to Work Day.

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [5]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Campbell gets a new friend, Campbell goes to Bill's work, Campbell's Loony Tunes Show, Fluff, Lester finds a DJ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Well we don’t really do shows. I own the stuff but I don’t have the energy to run a radio show properly.” Lester explains, leaning against the wall, hands fidgeting with the camera.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Take Campbell to Work Day.

“Take your pills.” Bill says, placing the dish of pills in front of Campbell. “What am I going to do whilst you are working?” He asks, placing the pills in his mouth and brushing them down with water. “Well you can help me and Virginia out, plus there is a radio.” Campbell seems to brighten up at that. “So you mean I can help at the station?” Bill starts putting stuff into his bag. “Well I haven’t talked to Lester yet but I am sure he will be happy to have you help him.” Campbell gets up, grabbing his shoes from the door. “But you have to behave because it’s a hospital.” Bill reminds him, putting on his coat jacket. “Have you got everything?” Campbell looks through his backpack before nodding following Bill out to the car. “Has the radio station got some good records? I remember at St Judes Eddie had to bring some of his own in because the donated ones were pretty bad.” Bill starts the car. “Seatbelt on Campbell.” Campbell puts his seatbelt on, watching Bill drive off. “I don’t know about the records, you’ll have to talk to Lester.” 

“Come into here.” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s back as he guides him into the office. “Hello!” Campbell waves to Virginia who smiles, looking up from the typewriter. “Hi Campbell. Oh Lester will come round in a bit Bill.” She says, before getting back to work. Bill leads Campbell to his office, getting him to sit down on the other side of the desk to him. “So this whole room is yours?” Bill nods, grabbing some paperwork out of his bag and putting his glasses on. “The other people don’t have their own offices?” Campbell adds, picking up a pen from Bill’s desk. “Put that down please.” Bill says, the boy putting it down. “Do you want to see if Virginia needs you to do something? I’m quite busy here.” As Campbell was walking out of the office he bumps into a man with glasses carrying a camera. “Hello. You must be Campbell.” Campbell looks up, taking the camera from Lester’s hands. “This is cool.” He looks through the lens, pointing it about the office. “I’ve been told you might want to see the radio station.” Campbell puts the camera down and nods. “I’ll just let Bill know where we are going.” He steps into Bill’s office. “Campbell just be careful taking stuff from strangers hands alright.” Virginia says gently. “Even if it does look cool.” Campbell smiles down at the camera. 

“Here is my little hiding space.” Lester opens the door to the small radio station. “Look at this mixer. Wow!” Campbell brushes his hands over it, jumping into the seat. “What’s your record collection like?” He spins in the chair to look at the shelf of records. “Amazing!” He takes a few records out, inspecting them before putting them back gently. “Is that a…” Lester smiles as the boy finds the microphone set up. “Yes it is.” Campbell smiles, finding the headphones. “Testing, testing.” He says into the microphone. “This is so cool.” He turns back to Lester. “And this is all yours?” Lester nods, picking up the camera again that Campbell had placed on the desk. “When does the show start?” Campbell leans back in the chair, eyes glancing over the desk. “Well we don’t really do shows. I own the stuff but I don’t have the energy to run a radio show properly.” Lester explains, leaning against the wall, hands fidgeting with the camera. “Can I have a go? Run a show?” Lester looks over to see Bill standing at the door. “I’ve never actually been in here.” Campbell smiles, lifting the headphones off his head. “Isn’t it great, Bill!” Bill smiles, looking across the room. “So what do you think? Want to be our new DJ?” Campbell jumps up, looking between Bill and Lester. “Really? Can I?” 

“Welcome to the first ever Campbell Bain’s Loony Tunes show. I’m Campbell Bain and this is The Beatles.” He moves a few of the faders around as the song starts to play. “Pretty good at this stuff.” Campbell leans back on the chair. “Well I got some practice when stuck in that asylum.” Campbell watches the record go round for a bit, turning to find the next song. “Used to have a request show, doubt it’ll work here with people coming and going so often.” Bill smiles, patting the boy’s back. “I’ve got to get back to work but I’ll be listening.” Campbell smiles back, watching as the song is almost finished, he places his fingers on the desk ready to switch back, placing his headphones back over his ears. “That was Help! By The Beatles, before we get to know a little bit more about each other let’s set the mood with a bit of Elvis.” He says, whilst switching the album. He plays the song, moving the sliders again as Love me tender starts to play. 


End file.
